Mother's Day – A Astoria Malfoy Collection
by Sunset Whispers
Summary: A small collection of drabbles for the Mother's Day Event on the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) Forum. Slight AU. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is a small collection for the Mother's Day Event on the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) Forum. Thank you to MissingMommy for betaing this. I do not own anything in regards to Harry Potter; the rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I will be posting teasers and answering questions on my Tumblr account (sunset-whispers). All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

 **Prompt 13: A woman learns she's pregnant.**

 **Word Count: 341**

* * *

 **June 10** **th** **, 2005**

Astoria was glad it was her day off from work; she felt terrible, throwing up everything that had lined her stomach into the toilet for the better part of the morning. She hadn't called Draco as she didn't want him to see her like this. Besides, it was nothing some ginger ale and perhaps a Pepper Up Potion wouldn't fix. It was at that moment that it dawned on her why she might be unwell.

 _I'm pregnant_ , she thought, wondering how she'd been so stupid to not realise why she was two weeks late. She'd put it down to the stress that came with her job as a Healer at St Mungo's at first, but now being pregnant made a whole lot more sense.

 _It was my birthday and we got carried away when we came home._ A blush crept up her cheeks at the memory of them stepping through the front door one minute and pulling each other's clothes off the next.

Standing up from her kneeling position by the toilet, she cast a status spell over her stomach to see if she was in fact pregnant. When a golden light hovered over her stomach before vanishing, she had her answer. Happy tears fell down her cheeks.

 _I'm pregnant. I'm going to be a mum._

Once she had freshened up, she Floo'd straight to Draco's office at the Ministry.

* * *

Draco's grey eyes flashed with concern the moment he looked up from the piece of parchment he'd been writing on to see his wife smiling and crying.

Going around the desk, he took her in his arms. Cupping her face in his hands, he asked, "Astoria, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Draco. Everything is right for once, finally."

"What do you mean?" he asked, his brows furrowing.

"I'm pregnant, Draco. We're going to have a baby."

The smile that graced his face made Astoria's heart swell with happiness. He picked her up in his arms, twirling her as they both laughed happily.

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

* * *

 **If you enjoyed this, let me know what you thought by leaving a review.**

 **Until next time everyone,**

 **Sunset Whispers x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, thank you so much to those that have left reviews, I'm glad you enjoyed the first drabble. This one is slightly AU in regards to the baby's name. Thank you to MissingMommy for betaing this. I do not own anything in regards to Harry Potter; the rights belong to J.K. Rowling. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

 **Prompt 4: A mother holding her child for the first time.**

 **Word Count: 351**

* * *

 **February 3** **rd** **, 2006**

It had felt like such a long labour when it had in fact only been a few hours. Draco had been by her side throughout it, holding her hand and stroking her damp hair, murmuring words of encouragement.

It had been worth it though, to have her baby boy asleep in her arms while he nursed contentedly.

"He looks just like you," she said, happily as she gazed at Draco. He was laid on the hospital bed with her, cuddling her while stroking their son's head gently.

"I know, but I bet he'll have your smile and caring nature, just you wait and see, Astoria. He's perfect, you both are," Draco replied, a tear falling down his cheek as he kissed her softly. "Thank you."

"For what?" she asked, looking into his grey eyes that were full of emotion.

"For loving me and for giving me the most precious gift I could have ever asked for: a family."

She smiled and kissed him again, putting all the love she felt for her husband in that kiss. "I'll always love you and our son, Draco," she said.

"He needs a name, you know."

"I know, I've actually thought of something that will stay by your family tradition, you know, calling sons after Roman Senators," she said, giggling at the look he gave her.

"What is it?"

"Marcus Draco Malfoy. What do you think?" she asked. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkle with happiness when she saw the smile that graced Draco's face. He liked it as much as she did, it seemed.

"I think, my love, that it's perfect for our son," he said, turning to look at the newborn in Astoria's arms. "What do you think, little one? Do you like your name, Marcus?"

The baby stopped nursing and opened his brilliant grey eyes slowly to look at his parents who were gazing at him with adoration and love in their eyes. His lips curled up into a smile before he closed his eyes and went back to feeding.

"See, I told you, he has your smile."

"He does indeed," Astoria agreed.

* * *

 **If you enjoyed this, let me know what you thought by leaving a review.**

 **Until next time everyone,**

 **Sunset Whispers x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, here is the final drabble in this little collection. Thank you to MissingMommy for betaing this. I do not own anything in regards to Harry Potter; the rights belong to J.K. Rowling. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

 **Prompt 7 – A mother tucking her child into bed**

 **Word count: 363**

* * *

Astoria and Draco had been enjoying their quiet night cuddled up on the sofa talking until the moment all hell broke loose.

Marcus, their three year old, came running down the stairs with his teddy bear clutched to his chest, his cheeks tear stained. Then Ellie, their eight month old began crying in her cot.

"So much for a peaceful night," Draco said as he got up to take Ellie into his arms.

"It's what happens when you have children," Astoria said, looking at him.

"I know and I wouldn't change a thing, but I was enjoying being cuddled up with you," Draco said, smiling.

"Well, the sooner we have these two back to sleep, the sooner we can get back to that," she said, kissing him softly before going to pick Marcus up into her arms.

"What happened?"

"Nightmare. I'm scared, Mummy."

"It's alright, Marcus, Mummy's here now; you're safe. Nothing will ever hurt you, I promise. Come on; let's get you back to bed."

Before she left the room with their son, she turned to see Draco rocking Ellie in his arms singing to her as she cuddled into him, calming at his soothing voice. Astoria smiled. She loved seeing him with the children; he was a brilliant father.

Once they were in Marcus' room, Astoria wordlessly spelled the night light to stay on until he was asleep; knowing that would put him at ease. Tucking him into bed, she kissed his forehead.

Marcus met her gaze and gripped her hand tightly. "Don't go, Mummy," he said, his bottom lip trembling.

"I'm not going to, I'll stay until you're asleep. Your night light is on too," she said, stroking his blond hair soothingly.

Calming slightly at that, Marcus snuggled down into bed, holding her hand while his free one had his teddy against his chest, his eyes drooping.

Astoria stayed until he was sleeping peacefully, leaving the night light on as she'd promised, she left the room and went downstairs to find Draco laid on the sofa asleep with Ellie cradled in his arms.

She smiled at the sight before her.

 _I love them all so much, my perfect little family._

* * *

 **If you enjoyed this, let me know what you thought by leaving a review.**

 **Until next time everyone,**

 **Sunset Whispers x**


End file.
